


New Year, Second Chances (Sam Wilson x reader)

by avengerofyourheart



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, New Years Eve, Reader Insert, Same Old Lang Syne, Song fic, dan folgelberg, marvel fan fiction, sam wilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerofyourheart/pseuds/avengerofyourheart
Summary: Characters: reader, Sam, Steve mentionedSummary: Your New Year’s Eve was looking to be rather uneventful until you run into a man from your past at the grocery store. After spending some time together you thought that it just might be the right time for second chances as you ring in the new year… (events occur shortly after CATWS)Warnings: drinking? mentions of sexy times and death(super tiny mention).Word Count: 2.3kSong Inspiration: Same Old Lang Syne by Dan Fogelberg





	New Year, Second Chances (Sam Wilson x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welp. I actually spent my New Year’s Eve being productive and writing?? What is life??? I’ve been stuck for over a week and this came out in like 3 hours. Who knew? I actually had the idea for this fic last year, but it didn’t happen so here it is! I kinda love this song and it’s a story in and of itself, so when I thought of Sam as the love interest, it all flowed. Really hope you like this! I’ve only written for Sam once before, so any feedback is appreciated. Love you guys and Happy New Year! <3

Grocery shopping on New Year's Eve wasn't high on your list of fun activities, but when you finally agreed to attend a friend's party despite going without a date, you thought you might as well bring a gift. Truthfully, you most likely wouldn't be staying until midnight, anyway. No one wants to be the only person without someone to kiss as the ball dropped, so you grabbed a few snacks for later so you could cozy up at home to ring in the New Year.

As for a gift, you were currently perusing the wine selection for something nice but not too expensive for the party. Juggling your purse as well as a shopping basket, you reached out to grab a bottle and glanced at the label when you felt someone lightly touch you on the sleeve. Assuming you were in the way, you stepped to the side.

"Sorry, I'll just..." you glanced up, but then your eyes flew wide at the familiar face before you.

"Hey, Y/N," he spoke, a warm smile and chocolate-colored eyes making your heart skip a beat. Frozen in shock, the wine slipped from your fingers but luckily his quick reflexes saved you as he grabbed the glass bottle before it hit the ground. "Ooh. That would've been messy," he chuckled as he straightened up.

"Sam," you breathed out in disbelief. "I...thank you. For catching that. What are you doing here?" 

"I just got back into town earlier today. Nothing to eat in the house, hence the grocery shopping," he explained, waving a hand to the grocery aisle you stood in.

"I...wow. It's...It's so good to see you!" you finally exclaimed, hurriedly reaching for a hug with your arms full, resulting in your purse dropping and spilling its contents all over the floor.

There was a beat as you stared at the floor before a bubble of laughter burst past your lips. Soon you were both doubled over in laughter with tears leaking from the corner of your eyes. Sam helped you pick up the contents of your purse, his hand brushing against yours as you both reached for your fallen phone. Your eyes met his and suddenly you had a swirling tempest of emotions as he handed you your phone and you both stood.

"Should we try that again?" Sam asked as he took the shopping basket from you and set it on the floor, then pulling you in for a warm, familiar hug. You inhaled his unique scent of Old Spice with a hint of citrus, bringing back countless memories.

"Wow," you uttered again as he released you. "How long has it been?"

He huffed out a sigh as he looked out into the distance. "Four? Five years?"

You nodded. "Yeah. Somewhere around there. So how've you been? I heard you keep some pretty impressive company now. Captain America's right hand man?" you teased and smiled, nudging him with your elbow.

Sam shrugged, almost embarrassed. "I don't know about that, but...Steve's a good guy. Couldn't think of a better reason to get back into it."

"Right. Out of retirement," you spoke soberly, knowing that he would never return to combat without a strong sense of duty. "How do you feel about that? I heard about Riley. I'm so sorry. He was a really good man," you consoled him, placing a hand on his arm.

"The best of us," he said with a nod. "There's still no making sense of it, but....I've been working with the guys down at the VA and it gets a little better over time."

You let the moment of silence linger before you spoke again. "Do...do you want to walk with me? Keep talking? I know you still need your groceries, so..."

He let out a small smile then. "Sure," he agreed, falling into step as you both walked up and down the aisles while shopping.

"I, um...I heard you got married," he said, trying to sound casual as he picked out a box of cereal.

"I did," you admitted, then showing him your bare left hand. "Didn't work out."

"Oh. Y/N, I'm so sorry," he said sincerely as you looked into those sad, sweet eyes.

"Thank you. It was for the best," you let out a sigh. "No kids, so that was a blessing. I mean, for the divorce, not that I don't want kids, I don't think, I just...um..." you stuttered awkwardly, feeling the heat in your face.

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I got it," holding your gaze.

You and Sam both finished your grocery shopping and paid, then lingering at the exit, afraid to say goodbye so soon.

"I'll walk you out to your car," he offered as he opened the door for you.

"That's okay, I actually walked...oh," you began, then pausing to see the blizzard that had materialized while you were inside. "I guess I'll call a cab," you uttered, not interested in walking home with groceries in each and in the snow.

"Let me give you a lift," Sam said, pulling his hood over his head.

Biting your lip, you looked around at the falling snow. "Okay. If it's not too far out of your way..."

"It's not," he spoke quickly.

"You don't even know where I live," you replied with a grin.

He just shrugged with a smile. "Nowhere is too far for you."

That swirl of emotions added the fluttering of butterflies to your stomach, a familiar feeling you remembered having around Sam. He opened his passenger side door for you and you climbed in, settling your grocery bags by your feet. Sam cleared off the windows with his jacket sleeve and then climbed into the driver's seat. You gave him your address and he then pulled out onto the street.

The drive was slow in the blustery weather, but you didn't mind. Sam's focus was on the road, so you were able to take a good look at the man who was once a huge part of your life. You and Sam met in Para-Rescue training years ago and you took an instant liking to his kind personality and sweet nature, not to mention he was handsome, of course. He was one of the best in your unit and could always be trusted to have your back in the air. You knew that Riley's death weighed heavily on him, no doubt blaming himself.

You blamed yourself partly, as well. The three of you had been deployed on the second tour, but partway through the first mission, you had injured your shoulder on a bad landing, making it impossible to maneuver your wings in the air. You finished out your time in the States, leaving Sam and Riley behind. The three of you worked flawlessly together in the air, so you felt somewhat to blame that you weren't there to watch their back. He would never want you to believe that, though, so you kept it to yourself.

Sam was always a bit of a flirt, but kept it professional out in the field. You always hoped that there might be something between you, but it was never a good idea to date someone while on active duty. Emotions often clouded your judgement. Before you left for home, though, you and Sam did share a rather passionate kiss that under different circumstances could have become something more. You knew it would be a long while before you saw each other again and it was almost a kiss of desperation. A last chance before you were to be separated by an ocean.

You hadn't seen each other since then, although not by design. Sam was still deployed for another year and you returned home to your family after extensive physical therapy. After that, you were honorably discharged and sought out work as a civilian. It was almost easier to leave your military past behind you, including Sam.

Now, years later, you were able to see Sam as the man you had fallen for. Time and distance had changed you both, but there was still that core attraction. Perhaps you could get to know each other as you were now and start anew. Would he even want that? Did you?

Sam pulled up in front of your apartment building and put it in park, letting the engine idle. You made no move to exit the car, however, still as reluctant to say goodbye. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and caught your eye with a smile.

A thought occurred to him then. "So, do you have somewhere to be this evening? Big New Year's shindig?" he joked.

You laughed. "Um...I did. I mean, my friend invited me to a small gathering, but I wasn't really feeling it. What about you?"

"Nah. I wasn't even sure I would be home tonight, so no plans," he answered, letting the possibility linger in the air.

Shifting in your seat, you finally voiced the question in your mind. "Do you want to come in? We could open this bottle of wine and, you know....catch up," you offered, leaving the rest open to interpretation.

He seemed to think it over a moment, then turning off the engine and palming his keys. "I'd love to come in," he answered with a smile, pulling on his hood and exiting the car to open your door for you again.

Sam helped you carry groceries, following you into the building and up a flight of stairs to your door. You unlocked it and stamped your feet on the rug to rid your boots of the snow with Sam following your lead.

"You can take off your coat and boots right there, if you want," you offered, carrying bags into the kitchen. Handing Sam a bottle opener and pulling down two glasses from the cupboard, he poured the wine while you put away the groceries that needed refrigeration, leaving the rest for later.

Leading Sam into the living room, you both settled on the couch and conversation flowed easily, as if no time had passed. Halfway through the bottle, you took another sip of wine and felt a comfortable warmth spread throughout your body. Conversation lagged for a moment, knowing that the subject you'd both been dancing around had to be addressed.

"Y/N...." he began, watching the dark red liquid swirl in his glass, "I wish...."

"I know," you broke in, feeling the unasked questions swirl between you. "Me, too."

"So many years...I don't know why neither of us reached out."

"Maybe it's easier to leave the possibility out there rather than try and fail," you theorized, avoiding his gaze.

Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed Sam place his glass on the coffee table and he then relieved you of your own glass, taking your hand in his. Soft lips touched upon the back of your hand, then your wrist. Kisses continued to trail up the length of your arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He reached your shoulder and finally met your heated gaze, the same flicker of desire burning in his eyes. Sam brushed a hand against your cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

"I'd still like to try," he confessed in a throaty whisper.

Nodding unconsciously, you then verbally replied. "Me, too."

His lips were on yours in an instant with your arms looped around his neck, pulling him closer. Sam's hand brushed under the hem of your shirt, suddenly pulling away to seek permission.

"Are you sure about this, Y/N?" he asked, struggling for breath from your heated kiss. "If it's too soon..."

"Yes, I'm sure," you nodded, interrupting. "Years too late, actually," you laughed, capturing his lips once again.

Sam stood from the couch then, pulling you up with him to remain in his embrace. You quickly rid him of his shirt, hands brushing over the smooth muscles under his skin with just the right amount of hair on his chest tickling your fingertips.

"Bedroom?" he asked against your lips and you led the way, walking in tandem as you both shed clothing down the hallway.

Falling onto the mattress, you both slowed your movements to feel the tenderness of this moment. Desperate as you were for one another, you still felt the desire to take your time and savor this first step that was a long time coming. Hands gently explored as you both familiarized yourselves with each dip and curve of warm skin, lips caressing slowly and passionately.

"You're so beautiful, Y/N," he whispered, eyes wandering to take in the whole of you. "I've dreamed of this moment."

Ducking your head, you felt bashful under his gaze. He brushed his lips against your forehead and then a finger under your chin brought your lips back up to meet his. A quick search in your bedside drawer and you found the foil packet you were searching for. Ready and more than willing, soon the blessed union of body, mind and soul gave you the most perfect moment you've ever experienced before.

A few hours later, you felt the sweat on your skin cool following yet another tumble in the sheets. After that first taste, you couldn't get enough of one another. Resting your head upon Sam's bare chest, you heart his heartbeat begin to slow when suddenly the world outside seemed to erupt in celebration.

Fireworks were heard and seen through your bedroom window as your next-door neighbors began a chorus of "Auld Lang Syne". You glanced at the clock to see 12 o'clock on display. Meeting Sam's eyes, you offered a bright smile and kissed him with all the pent-up emotion you could muster.

"Happy New Year, Sam. To second chances," you toasted, plucking your wine glass from the bedside table.

"To new beginnings," he replied, taking a sip from your wine glass. "Happy New Year, Y/N."

Neither of you knew where to go from here exactly, but there was now plenty of time to figure it out. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww!! Hope that was a good mixture of a little angst and mostly fluff. I haven’t written much for Sam, so I hope this was a good interpretation of him. He’s definitely under-appreciated. Any feedback is appreciated and I hope you’ve had a good, safe New Year’s Eve, wherever you are! You’ve all made my year better, that’s for sure. So thank you.


End file.
